Los pensamientos de un caballero real
by KimitoHase
Summary: Kris se hallaba absorto en unos pensamientos que no le dejaban vivir en paz, se cuestionaba el origen de su exitencia. Por suerte, una persona vino a su auxilio. [Fanfic relativo a Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem]


Ya estaba por anochecer, era fácil de saber ya que el sol se iba ocultando por lado oeste de unas alejadas montañas. Era una imagen hermosa donde la oscuridad iba ganando terreno poco a poco frente a su otra mitad.

Con ello, el frío se volvía un poco más intenso, cosa que el caballero que se mantenía de pie en un balcón del palacio, no soportaba. Él suspiro y un aliento gélido salió de su boca dispersándose en el aire al instante. Repitió ese mismo fenómeno unas cuantas veces hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo el ridículo.

No pudo evitar reírse de lo tonto que se veía.

Estos días hubo mucho alboroto en el palacio real de Altea, no había ni una sola persona que no estuviese haciendo nada frente a los preparativos para el gran día. Todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado, incluso los mendigos, que aprovechan la visita de varios extranjeros para pedirles algunas monedas.

 _"_ _Se siente un poco exagerado… pero supongo que es así como la nobleza hace las cosas"_ Pensó el caballero al tanto de la situación.

Por suerte, había logrado terminar a tiempo el deber que le había mandado sir Jagen; solo bastó con que su equipo diera una exhaustiva investigación alrededor de un tercio de las murallas de la capital. Fue agotador, pero acabaron con éxito.

Esa tarea les llevó toda la mañana, pero los deberes del joven no terminaban solo con eso. Él, al ser considerado el vasallo real y confidente del rey Marth de Altea y líder de la Alianza Arkanea, tenía que estar varias horas a su lado, con el único fin de protegerlo de cualquier amenaza, sin importar cuan seguro sea el sitio.

Muchos pensarían que es una tarea bastante agotadora, dónde tu vida se limita a facilitar la vida de otra persona. En teoría, tendrían razón, no había forma de que alguien fuese capaz de cumplir semejante deber con una sonrisa en los labios. Aunque Kris era la excepción, él era una persona nada común, ninguna queja era oída por su parte acerca de su trabajo. Dado ese motivo, el respeto que sus compañeros de equipo habían depositado en él, cada día se iba incrementado, o eso le gustaría creer.

El líder del séptimo pelotón, la persona que participó en la Guerra de los Héroes junto al rey Marth, aquel que ayudó a liberar al emperador Hardin de la manipulación maligna que estaba padeciendo. Si mal no recordaba, Kris utilizó la Esfera de Luz para darle el golpe de gracia y acabar con él de una vez. Fue un momento triste, dónde el buen amigo del rey poco a poco se iba despidiendo de la vida, para no volver a verlo jamás.

 _"_ _Fue la primera vez que vi a mi señor llorar… pero no lo hizo delante de todo el ejército, sino cuando estuvimos nosotros solos. Yo estaba de espaldas caminando, pero él me detuvo, apretando sus reales garras contra mis hombros y juntando su cabeza contra mi ancha espalda. No entendía lo que pasaba, pues era muy bruto en ese tipo de casos. Entonces lo escuché sollozar mientras me repetía en balbuceos que no me diera la vuelta. Yo claramente le hice caso, pero la ganas que tenía de darme girarme e intentar consolarlo a base de bonitas palabras, no se me quitaban…"_ Kris siempre vio a su señor como una persona fuerte, no solo de fuerza, sino también de voluntad. No quiso imaginarse por las duras experiencias que habría pasado en la anterior Guerra de las Sombras, agregando la que acababan de terminar… ¿de qué estaba hecho?

Involuntariamente, volvió a suspirar. Si seguía de pie en el mismo sitio, se congelaría al completo, el viento gélido seguía arremetiendo contra su rostro sin perdón. Él estaba abrigado con sus largas ropas de invierno, pero no era del todo suficiente para sentirse cálido. Ni tampoco sabía qué hacía fuera, solo, en un balcón que nadie solía frecuentar. En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo de esa absurda manera, debería de estar acompañando al rey hasta su hora de dormir.

 _"_ _Estoy tan agotado…, me pregunto que estarán haciendo los demás. Hoy tenían libre ¿cierto? Me alegro por ellos, trabajan tan duro que necesitan descansar de vez en cuando"_ No eran pensamientos sarcásticos, aunque diera esa primera impresión. Él realmente deseaba el bienestar de sus compañeros, después de todo, él era un tipo nada común. _"Mis camaradas… ¿Qué puedo decir de ellos?: Ryan ha crecido mucho desde la primera vez que lo conocí, poco a poco deja de ser aquel chico tímido e inseguro que sostenía su arco mientras su cuerpo temblaba sin cesar. Luke, en cambio, sigue siendo el mismo tipo arrogante y mujeriego, me pregunto si algún día logrará encontrar una mujer que lo domestique correctamente. Roderick siempre firme y atento, muy meticuloso en varios aspectos, pero son esas cosas que lo hacen ser un verdadero caballero de Altea. Por otro lado, está Cecil, nuestra querida y valorada paladín, siempre está a la defensiva cuando alguien cuestiona sus actos por ser pocos… femeninos, no la culpo, esa forma de ser suya resulta encantadora. Por último, tenemos a…"_ Él se detuvo. Sin querer, su mente se había puesto en blanco al tener que describir el crecimiento del último integrante de su batallón ¿Qué podía decir de esa persona? Ella fue la primera que conoció y con la que formó una relación más estrecha; pero no podía recabar datos sobre sus avances, no con el gran intervalo de tiempo que permanecieron separados.

Kris se mordisqueó el labio inferior, se hallaba disconforme consigo mismo, al no ser capaz de volver a ver a esa persona como una integrante más de su batallón. Aunque su ayuda fue de gran aporte en la lucha contra Gharnef y Medeus, su magia que utilizó fue algo muy extraño para él, verla pelear de esa manera no era cómo se la había imaginado antaño. Pareciera como si fuese una persona diferente a la que había conocido.

Sería lógico pensar que ella fue mejor que él desde el primer día en los entrenamientos, de ahí que siguiera con su farsa de ser alguien nada fuerte y que necesitaba la protección de sus compañeros. A pesar de que su especialidad trataba, especialmente, en elaborar estrategias de combate que resultasen eficientes en las batallas, ella misma se describía como inexperta en su profesión, sin embargo, resultó ser realmente útil entre las filas del séptimo pelotón.

– Toda una caja de sorpresas…

Aquel joven caballero susurró para sus adentros.

El día de hoy ya estaba llegando a su fin, la noche había inundado todo el espacio por completo, trayendo consigo una mística y fría oscuridad, con un cielo estrellado de por medio.

Las luces de las calles se iban encendiendo una a una, como si estuvieran de acuerdo en seguir un orden poco habitual. Kris admiró ese espectáculo desde la elevada altura que el balcón le estaba proporcionando. Otra vez pensó en la magnífica ciudad que constituía la capital de Altea, repleta de gente trabajadora y leal, aunque era absurdo pensar que todos los ciudadanos eran así, eran humanos, al fin y al cabo, si sus deseos los llevaban a un mal camino, no había persona capaz de detener sus acciones. Por tal razón, la justicia existía en forma de caballeros, ahí es donde entraba el peli-azul.

Él se sostenía en la barandilla de piedra, estirando ambos brazos mientras se inclinaba para tener una vista más panorámica. Si seguía haciendo eso, su problema con el vértigo le iba a pasar factura, cosa que no le ha dicho ni al príncipe Marth.

Sin embargo, no le disgustó tener ese problema, es más, le gustaba. Muchas veces se preguntaba si estaba actuando como un humano normal, alguien que cometiese sus errores e hiciera lo mejor para no repetirlos. Ese prototipo de persona que pusiese mucho empeño en sobresalir, avanzando a pesar de las adversidades. Era un tipo de vida que Kris consideraba idóneo ¿por qué? Desde hace ya un buen tiempo, él fue testigo de unas mejorías injustificadas, como si hubiera nacido para ir progresando poniendo un mínimo de esfuerzo; esa forma de crecer no le parecía nada justa.

Algunos le llamaban súper-hombre, el joven invencible, el elegido… _"¿En serio? ¿el elegido? Yo no soy ningún tipo de héroe de relatos que cantan los bardos, soy un simple caballero a las órdenes de la realeza de la casa Altea, no necesito ningún tipo de apelativo que designe mi forma de ser… yo… simplemente soy Kris."_ Aun teniendo en cuenta eso, su posición actual le impedía actuar de manera informal, debía aceptar las buenas impresiones que recibía de otros, resultaba sumamente necesario para que se sepa qué clase de persona era la que acompañaba al rey todo el tiempo.

Él se hallaba en un interrogante, por un lado, su deseo de servir de manera efectiva a Altea se había cumplido sin reproches. Pero, por otro lado, la manera en la que ha ido creciendo, avanzando a través de las bajas de algunos de sus camaradas, ganándose el desprecio y aprecio de otros, no lo consideraba muy propio de él. Si Kris tuviera que decir algo, explicaría que desde que puso en pie en la capital, sus habilidades se incrementaron mágicamente, por la aparición de un ser superior ¿a qué se refería con eso? En su vida pasada, él no solía desatacar demasiado, se hallaba justamente en el medio del montón, sin tener algún don que lo haya hecho sobresalir de los demás… salvo su sueño de convertirse en caballero, en la que estuvo presente también el deseo de su abuelo Maclir.

" _¿Alguien ha tomado control de mi vida? ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar que un ser misterioso ha sido partícipe en varias de mis acciones durante la Guerra de los Héroes? Incluso sentía que mi cuerpo se movía por sí solo. Involuntariamente, cargando mi mandoble mientras arremetía contra el enemigo."_ No dejaba de tener sus dudas, tampoco creía que nadie pudiese ser capaz iluminarle y aclararle sus problemas… ¿Kris teniendo problemas? Debe tratarse de un error, él es la perfección, y nadie puede decir lo contrario.

El muchacho se restregó la mano contra su rostro, tocando sus párpados, nariz, labios, barbilla… intentando seguir creyendo que él era humano, el dueño de su cuerpo y de su destino. Lamentablemente, la tarea no hacía nada más que complicarse.

– Así que aquí estabas.

Una voz, junto al chirrido de una puerta de cristal abriéndose, se oyó por detrás. Kris, sin darse la vuelta, sabía de quién se trataba. No tenía ni idea de cómo dio a parar con él, estaba muy seguro que este balcón se encontraba en la parte más recóndita del castillo, ni el mismísimo príncipe podría saber de su existencia; lo podía corroborar por lo sucio que estaban las barandillas, las manchas en los pilares cerca de la entrada y la acumulación de plantas marchitadas que han ido a parar aquí por gracia de un intenso viento.

Pero eso ya no importaba, él único lugar donde podía estar solo, aunque sean unos escasos cinco minutos, había sido descubierto. No sabía si enfadarse o ponerse triste, estaba en un interrogante que a nadie le importaría salvo a él.

Mientras tanto, pasos lentos e inseguros se hacían notar, cada vez más cerca que antes. Él todavía no había respondido al comentario de dicha persona que había irrumpido en su escondite; debía hacerlo, sino, como es costumbre, ella se volvería a preocupar.

– Pensé que era el único que sabía de este sitio. – dijo por fin el joven caballero, dándose la vuelta para mirar el rostro de rosado de dicha persona. – hace mucho frío para salir fuera, te vas a resfriar.

– Eso te lo debería decir yo, Kris.

– Es imposible que el confidente real del príncipe Marth se enferme, Katarina.

Sí, la aspirante a estratega y dotada maga que una vez traicionó a su reino atentando contra la vida del soberano de Altea, se encontraba ante él. Con su típica expresión apagada, como si estuviera ida en todo momento, miraba a su compañero con preocupación. Ella llevaba puesta una extensa capa de lana negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza, el frío provocó que su blanquecina piel quedara enrojecida de una manera excepcionalmente rápida, talvez aquella muchacha también tenía cierta intolerancia con el invierno.

Kris pensó en lo pequeña que ella era. Viéndola detenidamente, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, una de carácter melancólico y depresivo, un tipo de juguete que a cualquiera le daría ganas de llorar con solo verla.

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que no sonreía, siempre estaba con los labios hechos una línea recta, curvándolos mínimamente hacia arriba cuando le hacían cualquier cumplido, pero eso no era una sonrisa verdadera, ni mucho menos.

– La jornada de trabajo ya acabó ¿no deberías estar descansando en tus aposentos? – comento Kris con cierto tono severo en sus palabras. Él no hizo contacto visual con ella. En cambio, se mantuvo mirando como el pelo morado de la muchacha se iba meciendo lentamente al son del viento nocturno.

– ¿Descansar? Je, ya me gustaría hacerlo. – respondió Katarina en voz baja pero audible. – no me puedo permitir descansar tan temprano. Me comprometí a hacer varias cosas, de esa manera podré enmendar mis pecados del pasado.

– Katarina…

– Pero no es algo que me moleste, es más, me hace sentir… viva de alguna forma. – ella caminó silenciosamente hasta situarse al costado de Kris, sacó sus manos desde dentro de su capa y las posó en la sucia barandilla de piedra. Ella empezó a mirar detenidamente las pequeñas luces de la ciudad. – este balcón es espectacular, hay una vista perfecta desde esta altura.

– Sí, tienes razón. – el joven caballero miró de reojo el paisaje que tenía delante suya, asombrándose de nuevo por semejante belleza. – en los pocos ratos libres que tengo, suelo venir aquí a relajarme y pensar en solitario.

Katarina dejó de observar las escurridizas calles de la capital de Altea por un momento, ella notó cierta fatiga y pesadez en el comentario de su compañero, motivo por el cual su semblante decayó aún más de lo que estaba. La joven maga había notado ciertos cambios en el bueno de Kris, lamentablemente no eran para bien. Recordaba las veces donde este se quedaba callado durante las misiones de vigilancia, o se ponía de mal humor cuando uno de los novatos hacía algo mal y les gritaba; además de los continuos conflictos que tenía con Luke y Roderick cuando no llegaban a ubicarse bien en la zona. Ella no quería reconocerlo, pero su querido líder de batallón iba cambiando con el pasar de los días, hasta hubo veces en las que ya no se sentía augusta estando a su lado. Si nadie hacía nada, llegaría el día donde su equipo sufriría una fuerte herida.

Con todos los encargos y peticiones que cayeron sobre Katarina, su tiempo se vio limitado. El trabajo constante la estaba consumiendo, provocando que temiera por su salud. Pero su objetivo era claro, quería ganarse el perdón de todos, aun queriendo protestar, solo le quedaba cerrar la boca y seguir avanzando, seguir y seguir hasta lograr una tarea prácticamente imposible. Una pena que la gente de Altea nunca olvide.

Sin embargo, su devoción era más fuerte que sus caprichos. Se la consideraba una mujer extraña, pocos la llegaban a comprender y con ello, algunos temores respecto a su actitud salían a flote. No había persona más marginada en todo el reino como lo era Katarina, solo le dirigían la palabra para darle órdenes o soltarle algún que otro reproche. Pero no todo era oscuro, aún tenía a sus viejos amigos, que con el tiempo volvieron tratarse como antes; siendo Kris y el rey Marth los primeros en ofrecerle una mano. Ella lloró mucho, en solitario, procurando que nadie estuviera a su lado para que no intentaran reconfortarla, sus sentimientos dolorosos debían ser guardados, por el bien de su futuro e integridad.

Aunque había una única cosa que no podía dejar pasar. El motivo por el cual siempre se levantaba con las pocas ganas que le quedaban y se iba a cumplir con su deber matutino. Era necesario para ella tener que escuchar sus palabras de aliento cada mañana, sus conversaciones triviales en las horas de servicio, hablar con él de estrategias y coger las que mejor se adapten, bromear entre los dos, aunque las risas escaseen, sentir que los monótonos días se vuelven llevaderos, y finalmente, despedirse con un intento de sonrisa al final de la tarde.

Al final todo se resumía en el bienestar de Kris, si este no se hallaba bien, su querida compañera tampoco, y viceversa. Podría resultar muy cursi, pero a ella no le importaba, era normal fijarse en el ánimo de la persona que llegó a gustarle.

Katarina tosió un par de veces, de repente, el sonrojo de sus mejillas se volvió aún más intenso. Ella giró la cabeza al lado contrario para evitar ser vista de esa forma. No cabía duda que estar cerca de él, solos, en un balcón con una hermosa noche estrellada de fondo, provocaba que los latidos de su corazón golpearan con fuerza contra pecho. Deseaba que este momento no llegara a su fin, no importaba si hablaban, solo con su presencia era suficiente.

– ¿Pasa algo? – comentó Kris al ver a la chica ocultando parte de su rostro dentro de su capa.

– N-nada, no es nada… – susurró torpemente mientras se volvía a enderezar, aunque siguió mirando hacia otro lado.

– Si tienes frío, podemos volver aden-

– ¡N-no! estoy bien, enserio. – interrumpió a su compañero de la manera más tosca posible.

– Eso dices… – Kris se estiró hacia ella para mirarle la cara. – pero estás toda roja, no creo que eso sea algo bueno. Venga, vamos.

Kris dio media vuelta, con el fin de irse hacia la puerta y entrar dentro del palacio. Pero sin siquiera dar un solo paso, su brazo izquierdo fue agarrado por un par de delgadas manos. Este, incrédulo, vio que Katarina no le dejaba avanzar, estaba cabizbaja y nuevamente era difícil ver su semblante.

– ¡T-te he dicho que estoy bien!

– Pero…

– ¡Cállate de una vez!

Esta vez, Kris no volvió a decir nada más. Ahora que rememorada, solo había visto dos facetas de Katarina a lo largo de su tiempo juntos, una cuando estaba medianamente feliz y otra cuando se encontraba deprimida. Pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de verla enfadada, porque lo estaba ¿cierto? Acababa de pegar un buen grito, dejando al muchacho sin palabras.

 _"_ _¿Qué se hace en estos casos? ¿habré sido muy pesado al preocuparme por ella? No quería molestarla…"_ Pensó el caballero real sin estar muy enterado de la situación.

– L-lo siento, no quería gritarte… – dijo Katarina vergonzosamente.

– Oh, no importa, no debí preocuparme tanto, disculpa si llegué a ser algo tedioso.

– Hum… – la joven lo iba soltando lentamente, resbalando las yemas de sus dedos sobre su abrigado brazo hasta dejarlo libre. – Kris… me gustaría saber en qué has estado pensando últimamente.

– ¿En qué estuve pensando? ¿a qué viene eso?

– Te he estado observando desde hace un buen tiempo, por lo que sé de lo que estoy hablando. – esta vez, ella levantó la cabeza para tener contacto visual con su acompañante. – se te ve… confuso, con una ligera mezcla de tristeza, lo puedo ver en esos ojos tan decaídos tuyos. Ya no te comportas como lo hacías en nuestros días de reclutamiento y durante la guerra; te has vuelto más hostil con tus compañero y aprendices, todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta del cambio de tu actitud. Es por eso… ¡es por eso que quiero saber que ocurre contigo!

Los ojos de la maga brillaban al son de la luz de la luna, como si estuviera a punto de romper en llanto. Kris se hallaba atónito ante sus recientes palabras, él no estaba preparado para responderle, su mente daba tantas vueltas que no dejaba claro una respuesta certera. Aunque ¿era necesario hacerlo? Esa cuestión era personal y debía ser reflexionada por él mismo, sin la participación de alguien más, o eso era su forma de pensar.

– Katarina, no te lo tomes a mal, pero creo que eso es algo que solo yo debo pensar. – el joven carraspeó después de dar su respuesta, sin embargo, no se sentía muy conforme con lo que acababa de decir.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡No es justo! – Katarina cerró los ojos y se apartó un poco de él, juntando ambas manos contra su pecho. – tú eras el primero quien iba detrás de los compañeros para saber más de ellos y, si era posible, ayudarles en sus problemas. Hasta algunos te contaron cosas íntimas… ¡cómo yo! ¿y después dices que tus problemas son solo tuyos? ¡egoísta!

– Oye, para un momento ¿por qué te alteras tanto? Es normal querer guardarse cosas para uno mismo ¿entiendes? Yo… no soy del tipo de persona que va contando sus malestares a todo el mundo.

– Esos "malestares" te están afectando tanto a ti como a nuestro grupo, yo no quiero ver en mal estado a la gente que quiero, es por eso que he buscado varias oportunidades para hablar contigo, y no pienso desperdiciarla. – sus palabras sonaron tan sinceras que Kris no tuvo idea de que decir a continuación. – así que dime de una vez lo que te pasa, por favor.

El caballero se sobó la nuca y dio un vistazo al magnífico cielo que tenía encima. Sin ser consciente de sus acciones, soltó un aliento gélido aún más llamativo. No tardó en dispersarse y volverse parte del invisible aire. Entonces fue cuando caminó hasta estar casi pegado con la muchacha, esta no tardó en abochornarse de nuevo. Con sus toscos ojos mirando hacia ella de nuevo, dijo lo siguiente:

– Aún sigo pensando que mis problemas son solo míos, sin embargo, tienes razón en lo que respecta a nuestro escuadrón, soy el líder y por lo tanto debo dar una imagen más positiva.

– H-hum…

– Mañana me disculparé con todos, les diré que perdonen al fracasado que tienen como comandante, porque es lo que soy. Quizás hasta les importe poco lo que les comente, total, ya me ven como un simplón más.

– ¡E-eso es mentira!

– No creo que lo entiendas, Katarina. – él bufó con cierta intranquilidad. – desde el punto de vista de casi todo el continente, es como si yo nunca hubiese sido un participante en la Guerra de los Héroes.

Kris se rascó el puente de la nariz. De un momento a otro, el frío dejó de percibirse en un su máximo esplendor, pasando a ser un inquietante sofoco para ambas partes.

– El rey Marth debe quedar retratado en la historia como el único que fue capaz de acabar con el control maligno de Hardin, aunque fuese yo el que luchó contra él y lo terminó venciendo. El príncipe Yubello, que creció tan deprisa que acabó por dominar el hechizo _Starlight_ y darle el golpe de gracia a Gharnef, aunque, nuevamente, fue mi dominio con la espada quien le proporcionó un camino seguro hacia el enemigo. Y Medeus… ¿sabes lo excitante que es pelear solo contra cinco enormes dragones a la vez, mientras tus compañeros se preparan para el ataque definitivo hacia el jefe final? Me sentí aliviado cuando vi a mi señor clavarle la espada _Falchion_ a esa endemoniada bestia con alas y acabar con su vida de una buena vez.

– Kris, quieres decir…

– Sí, solo soy la sombra del rey Marth. – tal declaración sonaría triste en cualquier parte, incluso daría ganas de llorar de rabia, pero ese no fue el caso del joven. – se le pedí formalmente una vez acabamos la guerra ¿qué pensarían las generaciones posteriores si supiesen que alguien le facilitó la tarea al legendario soberano de Altea? No, ni pensarlo, yo no nací para ser alabado por el pueblo. Pero eso solo repercutió sobre mí, los demás camaradas no tardaron en recibir fama por sus valerosos actos en el campo de batalla, incluso tú. Dada esa razón, al verme como una persona sin historia, sienten que no es muy útil andar conmigo. En parte les entiendo…

– Es tan absurdo lo que me estás contando… – dejó escapar un tartamudeo. Lo que acababa de escuchar era algo totalmente irreal, sentía rabia, un sentimiento de enfado que jamás había logrado imaginar. – ¡¿qué es lo que debo entender de eso?! Nuestro rey no luchó solo, sino en compañía de un enorme número de personas, él mismo decía que sin nuestra ayuda no llegaría ni a cruzar la frontera de su tierra… ¿o es que acaso eres tan arrogante que piensas que el triunfo fue solo gracias a ti y le cedes toda la gloria al rey Marth para no dejarle mal? ¡eso es horrible! ¿los demás no apartamos nada? ¿somos para ti unos inútiles?

– ¡Te equivocas! – Kris pegó un enorme grito que pudo escucharse por toda la ciudad, él se alteró esta vez. – ninguno de vosotros es un inútil, todos… sois mucho mejores que yo en realidad. Mi cuerpo… desde que puse por primera vez un pie en el palacio hace más de un año, sentí que pasé a estar controlado por algo. – el chico le dio la espalda a Katarina, sentía cierta vergüenza hablar de ese tema. – hubo veces que no me movía por mi cuenta, sobre-todo en las batallas, esas veces que saltaba y hacía una acrobacia que me permitía acabar con cinco enemigos a la vez… no, ese no era yo, maldita sea.

Un silencio incómodo de medio minuto trascurrió desde entonces. Kris no sabía que expresión estaría poniendo su compañera, tal vez una de: "creo que ha perdido los estribos" la comprendería si decidera marcharse lo más rápido posible, los locos dicen sinsentidos que no deben ser tomados en cuenta… puede que él ya estuviera demente y tan tranquilo sin saberlo. Pero…

– Así que tú también…

– ¿C-cómo?

– Quiero decir, también viví momentos que se asemejan a lo que me estás contando. – Katarina hizo que él se diera la vuelta y le prestara toda su atención. – por ejemplo, cuando tenía a un enemigo listo para que le diera el último golpe y acabar con él, mi mente se ponía en blanco y me quedaba estática, posteriormente, un jinete, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, le asestó con su lanza y lo mató. Lo raro es que podía haberlo acabado yo misma, estaba lista para atacar, pero pasó eso. Y no fue la primera y última vez, siguió pasando esas anormalidades, aunque no todo el rato. Me pregunto si a los demás le habrá sucedido lo mismo… ¿Kris?

Kris se había tapado la vista con su mano derecha. Él no decía nada, pero hacía pequeños soniditos con la boca en cortos intervalos de tiempo. Pues no tardaron en resbalar las lágrimas por sus mejillas, cayendo al suelo como frías gotas de hielo. Él lloraba, sin embargo, no quería ser visto así ¿qué le sucedía? ¿por qué después de tanto terror que pasó en la guerra, empezaba a llorar ahora?

– ¿Q-qué te sucede? ¿por qué estas llorando? ¿te duele algo? Respóndeme… – Katarina se acercó a él y le agarró fuertemente en cada brazo.

– N-no me pasa nada…

– ¡Déjate de esas tonterías y dime de una vez que te ocurre!

El joven no dudó un segundo, apartó las manos de ella, para después rodearla con sus brazos. Él la estaba abrazando. Una mano la tenía en su pelo morado y la otra sosteniendo su espalda. Si algún espectador estuviera viendo esa escena, pensaría en un par de enamorados disfrutando de la hermosa y gélida noche.

Katarina no sabía que decir, ese acto la tomó por sorpresa. Además, su timidez no la dejaba afrontar la situación como se debía, es más, por poco y terminaba por desmayarse. Por suerte, eso no llegó a suceder. Ella tenía que ser una mujer fuerte cuando uno de sus allegados se hallaba en tiempos de tristeza, por algo eran amigos, y los amigos estaban para reconfortarse los unos a los otros. Por lo tanto, la muchacha también rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos y recostó su redonda cabeza contra el hombro del joven caballero. Sin dudarlo, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme.

– Dime Kris ¿a qué se deben esas lágrimas?

– Yo… maldición… me veo patético…

– No, no te ves así. – le dio una rápida caricia a su espalda, sintiendo lo fortalecida y ancha que era, cosa que la dejó impresionada. – la palabra "patético" no pega contigo, ni nunca lo hará. Ahora dime que sucede.

– Solo… me siento relajado. – su voz se hallaba distorsionada por su llanto, pero se le entendía perfectamente. – pensar que tú también pasaste por ese extraño fenómeno… hace que ya no me sienta solo. Me daba tanta vergüenza hablar de este tema con alguien, que decidí guardármelo para mí mismo. No había día donde no me cuestionaba la verdadera intención de mi existencia, provocaba en mí un miedo terrible, no te lo puedes ni imaginar. Evitaba caer en desesperación para no llegar a ser una molestia para mi señor o para todos vosotros, pero… indirectamente hacía todo lo contrario. Esta es la verdadera razón de mi tonta actitud ¿en verdad he sido solo yo él que ha conseguido bastantes logros en la guerra, o alguien me estaba manipulando para que lo consiguiera fácilmente? Este quizá sea el motivo por el que decidí permanecer en las sombras… y no me arrepiento de esa decisión.

– ¿También me afectaría eso a mí? Je, no importa. – ella lo siguió abrazando, olvidando del íntimo contacto corporal que estaban teniendo. El calor que había entre los dos provocaba que el frío se alejara de ellos. – debiste contarme esto antes, así no te hubieras estado atormentando todo el tiempo.

– Lo había pensado, pero no quería quedar como un bicho raro delante de ti. Que tú llegaras a apartarte de mi lado… dioses, eso no lo aguantaría.

– ¿Y-yo? Kris, no vuelvas a pensar eso. Ese día que nos enfrentamos, tú me dijiste que pase lo que pase, siempre estarías de mi parte. Me pareció muy… lindo escuchar eso de ti, por lo que decidí trabajar muy duro para que estuvieras orgulloso de mí. Pero ten en cuenta esto: yo también estaré de tu lado… sin importar qué, ahí me tendrás para que te pueda ayudar en lo que sea. – su voz se entrecortó por un momento, sus palabras que habían empezado a salir por sí solas tomaron otro rumbo más inesperado. – es por eso que yo… que yo… desde hace mucho… siempre te he…

Kris se tranquilizó en poco tiempo, no había reventado a llorar como lo habría hecho otra persona; su llanto fue tan liberador… cada una de las lágrimas que terminaron saliendo de sus ojos, contenían un mal sentimiento de repudio, tristeza, dolor, y más sensaciones negativas. Resultó tan agradable… pero no tanto como el exquisito aroma que desprendía Katarina, un olor a canela que sobresalía de su sedoso pelo corto. Desde ese momento, supo lo que estaba haciendo, nunca antes había abrazado a alguien, ni mucho menos a una chica. Cierta incomodidad cayó sobre él, el cuerpo de su compañera era tan pequeño y delgado que le daba miedo apretarla demasiado, pensaba en ella como una valiosa joya de alta fragilidad con la que debía tener cuidado.

Katarina estaba a punto de decir algo importante, pero no se sentía muy segura al respecto. Era la ocasión perfecta para expresar lo que ha estado sintiendo por él desde que se conocieron. Solo tenía que decir una sola palabra y sería suficiente para quitarse un peso de encima ¿Qué más daba si era correspondida o no? ella ya había dicho que eso era lo menos importante, con solo conversar con él a diario era suficiente para su deteriorada felicidad.

– En una semana, aproximadamente, será la boda del Rey Marth y la princesa Shiida – interrumpiendo la posible declaración de su amiga, él sacó otro tema. – va a ser una ceremonia enorme…

– ¡O-oh! sí… una pena que no esté invitada.

– ¿Qué no estás invitada? ¿por qué?

– Vamos, sería muy raro que la persona quien intentó asesinar a la persona más importante del continente vaya como si nada a su boda. – dijo mientras resoplaba. – pero estaré en la guardia de las puertas del castillo, con algunos de los guardias más veteranos, vigilando toda la noche mientras los demás se divierten…

– Puede que tengas razón en ese aspecto… – Kris se separó un poco de ella, lo suficiente para mirarse a la cara mientras seguían cogidos del brazo. – pero no te preocupes, una vez que termine la ceremonia y pasen a la fiesta, te acompañaré en la guardia.

– ¿Qué? N-no, debes estar al lado del rey para protegerlo…

– Creo que lo protegería aún más estando fuera, así evitaría que algún grupo de listillos se infiltrasen dentro. Además ¿qué demonios haría un tipo de pueblo como yo entre tanta nobleza?

– ¡Ja, ja! – Katarina soltó una risilla enternecedora que hasta la sorprendió a ella.

– Hey, te has reído, hace mucho que no veía esa peculiar sonrisa. – el joven también sonrió al ver la risa sincera de su compañera. Le alegraba que aquel melancólico rostro brillase un poco más. – sí, te ves hermosa.

– ¿C-cómo dices?

– E-eh, olvídalo, no he dicho nada… – él sacudió su cabeza para despejarse un poco. – sabes, el rey Marth nos concederá unos días de vacaciones al día siguiente de su boda.

– Es cierto, pero no pensé que fuese verdad.

– No es mentira, me lo dijo personalmente. Así que pensé ir a Sera, el pueblo donde crecí, a visitar la tumba de mi abuelo y pasar el tiempo ahí.

– ¿Entonces te irás? Vaya…, espero que te relajes de tanto estrés acumulado por el trabajo. Por mi parte, seguiré buscando personas que necesiten favores aquí en el castillo. – comentó algo decepcionada.

– Tu también necesitas relajarte, has estado trabajando muy duro ¡incluso más que yo! Por lo qué… si te apetece… ¿irías conmigo al pueblo? Ahí nadie se entera de lo que pasa en el exterior, así que no te tratarían de mala manera, además todos son unos buenazos. Solo iríamos los dos solos, a los otros no creo que les apetezca acompañarme. – Kris se había percatado que su amiga no tenía a un sitio al que regresar y eso le incomodaba de cierta forma. No sería muy de su agrado dejarla sola en el palacio mientras todos se van a sus tierras. – bueno ¿qué me dices?

La joven Katarina bajó la mirada, la forma en la que le proponía ese plan resultaba muy comprometedor y, para una chica como ella, que se tomaba las acciones sentimentales muy en serio, le hacía difícil responder de manera rápida y asertiva. Sin embargo, su corazón ya tenía una respuesta definida, solo tenía que hacerle caso y hacer florecer sus deseos.

– Tendré muchas más tareas si me salto días…

– No pasa nada, yo te ayudaré a completarlas.

– También habrá más gente que me critique al verme perder el tiempo.

– Descuida, me haré cargo personalmente de aquellos que osen insultarte.

– Kris…

– Por favor, Katarina, ven conmigo. – él la cogió de las manos, sin ser tan bruto como llegaba a ser. No tenía intención de soltarla hasta que aceptara. – te prometo que te divertirás y sonreirás varias veces, tengo tantas cosas que mostrarte sobre mi infancia.

– Infancia… vale, sí, iré contigo, ya me decidí. – ella volvió mostrar una sonrisa, pero no tan fuerte como la que hizo hace pocos minutos. – y… y me la pasaré genial.

– ¡Estupendo! Me has hecho muy feliz. – este la soltó finalmente para restregarse la mano contra su rostro. – esperaré con ansias que ese día llegue.

– ¡S-sí, yo también! – ahora que ya no estaban compartiendo calor, el frío comenzó a calar en cada uno de ellos. Katarina dio un tierno estornudo. – que frío tan repentino.

– Está comenzando una buena helada, será mejor que entremos. – comentó Kris mientras le hacía un gesto a su acompañante para que le siguiera. – no queremos enfermarnos ¿no?

– Je, je, por supuesto que no.

Ambos camaradas cruzaron la puerta de cristal para penetrar en el interior del cálido catillo de Altea. En sus rostros había una bienvenida muestra de satisfacción que no sería borrado por nadie durante mucho tiempo. El joven Kris terminó por liberarse de los terribles pensamientos que le estaban carcomiendo y todo gracias a la repentina aparición de Katarina. Al final, nunca se supo quién llegó a ser aquel ente manipulador que los controlaba en las batallas, pero Kris, subconscientemente terminó por denominar a ese extraño fenómeno "Jugador"

El olvidado balcón se convirtió en un sitio constante de reunión, donde dos almas se juntaban a descansar en paz, para después continuar con sus duras tareas.


End file.
